The Beginning
by QAFfangirl
Summary: The story of how I imagine Brian and Michael's first meeting in high school went. This covers the beginning of their friendship, including Brian's "coming out" to Michael and the most famous shower scene since Psycho (as described in 1X01) Please review, I wrote this to stand alone but if there is interest I will write more from their early days.
1. Pathetic

Michael's mouth dropped opened the second he saw him; although he quickly closed it to avoid giving his tormenters any future ammunition. It was only the second week of classes his freshman year and already high school was hell; despite his hopes at a chance to re-invent himself this year, it was clear the comic-loving, hopelessly awkward, slightly effeminate Italian boy was not winning any popularity contest at Liberty High School. Looking around the classroom to see if anyone noticed his reaction, he squirmed in his seat thankful the desk was proving cover for the growing bulge in his chinos. He adjusted himself discreetly. The boy was tall, unlike Michael, clearly the blessed recipient of an early-puberty growth spurt. Although slightly too slim, he had an athletic form not so unlike other boys at fourteen, but this kid was somehow different. Sure he had a manly angled chin, piercing eyes that captivated you but it was the way that he carried himself with a cocky confidence that oozed sex appeal. Michael noticed the girls in his class were practically drooling. Michael was instantly thankful he had sat towards the front of class when after Mrs. Edison introduced the new student and instructed him to take a seat, a quick survey of the classroom revealed the only available seat, as Michael's luck would have it, was right next to his.

Mrs. Edison launched into the ninth-grade reading curriculum, Romeo and Juliet, but Michael was transfixed on Brian's profile staring at the boy's lips. Having no interest in the subject matter, Brian, took in his new surroundings. He caught a glimpse of Michael and noticing he had the boy's attention; he slowly made eye contact side-ways at the gawking boy and quickly redirected his attention to the teacher as to communicate a "fuck-off". Michael continued to stare intermittently and was only briefly paying attention when Mrs. Edison assigned their next project. The bell rang and Michael was snapped back to reality.

"So when do you want to do this?" Brian said shifting to look at his admirer as he gathered up his belongings.

"Huh?" Michael responded, clearly clueless.

Brian smiled, gaining a twisted sense of satisfaction from this boy's obvious attraction to him, he briefly considered really toying with him but resisted. "Was it a particularly difficult question?" he asked getting slightly closer than normal speaking distance.

"Do what?" Michael stammered lowering his book to a suspicious position in front of his crotch.

Brian looked the boy up and down, slowly. He rose an eyebrow at him fully aware just how uncomfortable he was making him. He's not bad-looking, kind of sweet in fact; Brian thought stepping back and playing it cooler. "Um…hello! The assignment? Romeo and Juliet? English class?" he offered. "Dude, were you listening at all?"

Michael stammered unable to get a complete thought formed, let alone a sentence. He had a few crushes on boys before but he was completely smitten. "Um, I..," Michael continue to stutter turning a bright shade of red.

"Look, are you free after school?" he said abruptly growing annoyed with this game.

Michael nodded his head. Brian smirked, "You got a name kid?"

"Michael Novotny" Michael managed extending his hand dropping the book that had been blocking his boner.

Brian bent down to pick up the book pausing about half-way up to stare. While still at eye-level with the substantial hard-on, Brian looked up, smiled devilishly and met Michael's gaze while slowly raising the book up to Michael awaiting hand. Brian stood up tall, about a head taller than the other boy and placed his hand on Michael shoulder. "Ok Mikey, I will see you after school then. I think you and I might have a lot in common, now come on, and show me where my next class is".

For the remainder of the afternoon Brian weighed the pro's and cons of coming out to the other kid. Brian had no internal conflict about being gay; any lingering doubts had far been alleviated by middle-school gym class showers. He had tried kissing a girl last year and felt her up at her insistence; he left thinking it was highly over-rated. However, despite his clear handle on his homosexuality, he hadn't technically acted on it yet and he had never told anyone. He hadn't told his parents because that situation was already beyond fucked-up and he hadn't told any friends because he wasn't into being tortured for four years and realistically high school is still high school. Brian had never even met an openly gay kid; he certainly suspected a few closeted ones and was getting much attuned at picking up an extra-long eye contact or subtle look and a flirtatious smile. He hadn't dared make a move and neither would they. No one was crazy enough to risk a faulty gaydar in school but this Michael kid, this was no subtle look or smile; this kid got a full on stiffy from just talking to him. The thought amused him and he laughed out loud drawing stares from the other kids.

After classes Brian walked to the front of the school to meet up with Michael. He was sitting on the steps reading a Captain Astro comic book; a cheesy smile on his face. Brian shook his head feeling sort of sorry for the kid. _Jesus Christ, this kid doesn't have a shot in hell at playing straight. _

"Mikey", Brian called waving his arm and looking annoyed "Are we doing this thing or what, where do you live anyway?"

"Actually Brian, I usually go to the Liberty diner after school, where my mom works, so If we are going to my house, I have to stop by and pick up the house key" Michael said, "We can work there if you want or we can go to your place if that's easier".

"Um we can't go to my house" Brian said a little too firmly, "but we can go by the diner, lead the way?"

"OK" Michael said and headed off with Brian following behind. Michael didn't say a word for the first few minutes and it was getting painfully uncomfortable.

"So Mikey, you lived around here long?' Brian asked really just breaking the silence.

"Yep" he said "Pretty much my whole life. Oh and it's not a big deal or anything but no one calls me Mikey, usually just Mike or Michael"

Brian pressed his lips together, he was starting to like this kid, he was actually kind of adorable in a boy-next-door way. "Ok Mikey, whatever you say" he laughed throwing his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"One more thing" Michael said stopping and looking at Brian earnestly. "You should know my mom's a little… over the top".

Even with Michael's warning, Brian was ill-prepared when entering the Liberty diner. It was a mere six blocks from his high school but might has well been on a different planet. There were so many men and rainbow flags and then there was Debbie. "Over the top" didn't really do her justice; she had flaming red hair and a vest covered in buttons, one in particular caught Brian's eye it read "I love my penis". He laughed out loud thinking of his own mother is such a place wearing such a button. Michael turned thinking he was laughing at him or his mother with a hurt look on his face and ran out of the diner quick after getting the key from his mom's purse.

"Mikey" Brian ran after him "Stop" he yelled; "Will you wait already"

Michael stopped but didn't turn around. "Look, I don't appreciate being made fun off"

"Who's making fun?" Brian said catching his breath. "Man your fast for a …." his voice trailing off.

"For a what?" Michael snapped

Brian recoiled shaking his head no.

"No Brian, what were you going to say? I'm fast for a what? ….for a fag?" Michael said his eyes glaring at Brian. "It's not like it's the first time I've heard it" he said just barely above a whisper.

Brian stared at the concrete, looking gutted, trying to think of a sarcastic comment to dig him out of this hole.

Michael sensing Brian's regret offered a way out "Look can we can work on the project later? I don't feel very well." He turned towards home leaving Brian in the middle of the street.

Brian watched Michael walk away deflated. "Mikey, Mikey" he called after him with no response.

Brian turned back toward home. He stopped when he passed the Liberty Diner and stared inside watching Debbie greet customers, laughing and cutting up with the gay men who were obvious regulars. Brian stood there fantasizing about having a different life, a mother like her; it felt more like home to him than any place he had ever lived. He walked home feeling strong pangs of jealously for Michael's life.

Michael slammed the door to the house and ran up the stairs two at time escaping to his bedroom. _Fucking Brian! _Michael could feel the tears well up in his eyes. That night he cried himself to sleep, kicking himself for thinking high school would be different, that he could be different, that he would ever be lucky enough to have such a beautiful boy want to be his friend, let alone his boyfriend.

Brian took his seat when the school bell rang for first period, Michael was not in class. _Shit! Now what do I do? _Mrs. Edison droned on about iambic pentameter and other such nonsense but Brian wasn't interested. After class, an attractive blond girl in a cheerleader uniform cornered Brian at his locker flirting with him, dropping hints, wanting Brian to ask her out. He was trying to seem interested while secretly checking out the ass of the boy bent over pulling books out of the bottom of his locker. Brian caught Michael out of the corner of his eye. He slammed the door to his locker leaving the girl with a horrified expression. "Mikey" Brian called out "Wait up"

Michael took one look at Brian and made a bee-line in the other direction. He ducked into the library hiding in the stacks of books when the bell rang. Brian tried to head into the library but was thwarted by the crowd of students trying to leave out the double doors. He leaned against the wall on the outside of the library doors, debating on what to do when a timid Michael peeked out from the doors.

Seeing Brian, Michael made a mad dash back into the library.

"Mikey, are you planning to cut English all year to avoid me?" Brian called after him a voice dripping in sarcasm.

Michael stopped and turned to face Brian. Brian walked slowly to him. He kept walking towards him forcing Michael to retreat backward until he was bumped up against the stacks of books. Brian surveyed the empty library and placed a hand on Michael's chest the other arm outstretched above his shoulder leaning on the shelf, he could feel Micheal's heart pounding through his sweater.

"Mikey" Brian said staring into Michael's warm eyes, leaning in close.

"You are so…." Brian said pausing and swallowing hard, breaking into a cold sweat. Michael could feel Brian's breath on his face.

"Pathetic" he whispered placing a wet, firm, kiss on Michael's lips.


	2. The most famous shower scene

Michael was floating home on air. Two weeks passed since that day in the library: the day of the kiss, his first kiss, with a boy. When it happened, every synapse in his brain felt like it was going to explode. It seemed like a dream: Brian had kissed him! He spent the time reliving the moment over and over. Michael's imagination ran wild; he knew they would fall madly in love. Still Brian had been reserved; friendly but aloof since it happened. He kept waiting for Brian to come to him; he would wait forever but today he finally got what he wanted.

"Hey Mikey", Brian asked leaning on the locker next to Michael's open one, "What are you doing this weekend?" Brian's head turned briefly to check out a jock walking by.

Michael's stomach flipped-flopped "Nothing special" he said trying to control the pitch of his voice "My Uncle Vic is in town so hanging out with him while my mom works probably"

"Do you want to hang out?" he asked a sly smile crossing his lips.

"Um sure" Michael said so excitedly that Brian took a step back.

Brian nodded, "OK well I could meet you at that Diner, the one where your mom works. Say noon tomorrow?"

Brian left Michael at his locker; he could feel his eyes following him, staring at his ass as he walked away. He smiled with satisfaction. He was of course aware that Michael had a gigantic crush and he lapped up any attention Brian showed him. He really liked Mickey; he felt relaxed around him, like he could be himself. That kiss had been Brian's first, at least with a boy; he suspected it was Mikey's first kiss period.

It was just a friendly kiss, he didn't even use his tongue, but Brian still got a charge from the experience. How he had been so bold, acted on an impulse, it was a rush! Brian wanted that feeling again, it was like a drug. He hoped away from school, on Liberty Avenue, he could test this boldness again. He wanted more than a kiss; he wanted to know what it felt like to be with a man; to hold his dick, to suck one and how it would feel to have those things done to him.

* * *

Michael arrived home to greet his mother and Uncle Vic sitting at the table. He tossed his bag down and greeted his Uncle with a big hug.

"You're in a good mood" Debbie said, "Did you have a good day sweetheart?"

"Better than good", Michael said beaming.

Vic took one look at his nephew and laughed, "Who's the boy?"

"His name's Brian" Debbie said to Vic with a laugh "Brian Kinney, Michael's new friend. He's been talking non-stop about him."

"I'm going to meet him at the Diner tomorrow" Michael elaborated excitedly.

* * *

It was after four but Brian was still at school; the hallways were empty except for the few kids who had stayed for football practice and even they were clearing out. His Dad was supposed to have picked him up but not surprisingly did not show. It's just as well, thought Brian; I don't need his drunken ass showing up in front of the school.

He was about to start walking home when he remembered he needed his gym uniform to take home and wash for the weekend. He entered the boy's locker room, disappointed he hadn't made it in time to see all the football players showering. The locker room appeared empty but he could hear the shower running. Brian walked over to the showers thinking someone had left the water running as a joke. He froze when he saw him, Coach Andrew, his PE teacher and the school's tennis coach in the shower, soaping himself completely naked. He stared at the man lustfully. Coach Andrew was young, maybe late twenties, he had an athletic body; long, lean muscles that the water accentuated. He was tall, over six feet, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. His ass was perfect; firm and curvy. Brian stood there, willing the man to turn so he could catch a glimpse of his dick. The coach leaned his head forward letting the water run over his neck and back as he washed his hair. Brian started to feel aroused; he desperately wanted to rub one out. He cupped his hand over his dick, feeling his erection and giving it some encouragement, closing his eyes momentarily. Brian was still touching himself when Coach Andrew turned around to face him. Brian's mouth opened, at first surprised by being caught and then by the lack of response from Coach. He just continued his shower, giving Brian full view of his cock, proceeding as if he hadn't seen the horny boy touching himself right in front of him. He continued soaping himself but this time it was definitely for Brian's benefit as the Coach stroked his cock bringing it to a full, thick 8 inches. Brian had never seen a naked aroused man this close to him. He wanted him so badly. A rush of adrenaline took over carrying him into the shower fully dressed.

Brian approached without a word. The older man looked momentarily reserved but in four steps Brian had cleared the distance to him so expertly confident that he didn't have time to react. Brian ran his hands over the chest of his desired, as the older man went in for a kiss. Brian quickly resisted; after-all he had taken the risk of approaching him; he was sure as hell going to get want he wanted and it wasn't a fucking kiss. Brian dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the man, grabbing his ass firmly and guiding his leaking cock into his mouth. The coach gasped loudly at Brian's boldness; the sudden warmth triggering an audible groan from his lips. The coach grabbed Brian's head and forced himself deeper down Brian's throat half expecting the young man to recoil or gag. Brian closed his eyes and allowed his most primal instincts to take over. He licked and sucked the substantial organ, struggling to take it down his throat without gagging but encouraged by the sounds of pleasure coming from above. Without warning, the coach cried out in a guttural sigh as Brian felt the hot rush of fluid down his throat. He willingly accepted the gift, swallowing it triumphantly, and sucking the man clean. After he was done, he stood up and stared into the eyes of his new lover.

"Damn Kinney", the stunned man finally managed to speak, grabbing Brian's waist and pulling him against his naked wet body. He placed his hand over Brian's cock and attempted to kiss the young boy. Brian smiled, pulling away and turned to leave. "Wait a sec. Are you leaving?" he shouted.

"Yeah" Brian offered "I already got want I wanted" a smug smile on his lips.

Brian walked home shaking perhaps from his still wet clothes in the cool fall weather but mostly from the adrenaline withdraw. He was practically delirious with self-satisfaction; he desperately wanted to shout to the world what had happened. Not only had he given his first blowjob, but he had gotten the man off and left him begging for more. Brian had never felt so high; if he could take what he wanted from a fucking teacher nothing would stop him from having any man he wanted.

* * *

Michael waited impatiently for the time to pass that morning. He hadn't slept and was counting the minutes until he could meet Brian. He picked up his latest comic book, reading a few pages and checking the clock again. _Damn, only ten minutes had passed. _He headed downstairs to see Vic fixing breakfast.

"Hungry kid", Vic asked

Michael was hungry but his stomach was nervous, he thought it best to avoid food, "No thanks"

"Sit down, Michael" Vic pulled out a chair for his nephew, "So tell me about the Brian kid"

Michael launched into the entire story, about the first day they met, the kiss and Brian's subsequent demeanor, confiding in his Uncle about his adoration for the boy. Michael was so relieved to have another gay man to talk to.

Vic listened patiently before departing some wisdom to the boy, "Listen kid, you need to be careful. It's wonderful that you have a friend who understands what you're going though as a gay teen. I would have given my left nut for that when I was in school. But not all queers are sensitive and caring like you; not everyone is looking for a boyfriend. Most are just looking for a tight place to put their dicks. Until you know what kind of queer this Brian kid is, you need to lower your expectations or I'm afraid you're heading for a heart break."

* * *

Vic's cautionary words were still circling in Michael's head as he headed into the Liberty Diner. Brian was already seated in a booth talking to a queen Michael recognized as one of his mom's regular customers. Michael approached the booth and sat down across from the Brian, glaring at the man.

"Give me a call sometime" the man said handing Brian a piece of paper containing his phone number, as he returned to his table. Brian flashed a smile at his friend.

"Did you see that?" Brian said, "That guy totally wants me"

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Michael asked.

"Are you jealous Mikey?" Brian countered his voice a bit higher than normal

Debbie approached the table before Michael could protest and took the boy's orders.

Brian and Michael chatted freely while they ate. They had a natural rapport and the conversation flowed easily until Michael brought up family. He told Brian about his Uncle Vic being gay, how close he was to his mom, how his dad had died before he was born. "What's your family like?" Michael asked innocently.

The confidence eroded from Brian's face at the mention of his family. He was evasive "Normal I guess, I have a sister, Claire, my parents are still married."

"What's your dad like?" Michael asked, always curious about other people's dads.

Brian grew visibly changed, "Look Mikey, I don't like talking about my family. The truth is my dad's a drunk asshole and my mom is a cold bitch". Brian was surprised he was so comfortable confiding in his new friend.

Michael sat staring at Brian unsure of what to say. "Well once my mom knows you're gay, she'll probably offer to adopt you." He finally joked.

Brian smiled at the thought and at Mikey's good nature. "Your mom doesn't know I'm gay?" he questioned.

"No, I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know. That's for you to decide." He shrugged. "Besides, I wasn't sure if you were, you know, sure you were gay".

Brian laughed out loud. "Mikey, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course" Mikey said concerned.

"I'm the biggest queer you will ever meet" he laughed and smiled. Brian proceeded to confide in Mikey about his encounter with Coach Andrew proudly embellishing on his sexual conquest.

Michael listened, living vicariously through Brian's experience. "I can't believe you did that!" he remarked.

"Why the hell not" Brian posed feigning surprise. "Don't you know who I am?" He broke out into a devilish smile

"I'm Brian _fucking_ Kinney, and mark my words; someday very soon; I am going to own this street."


End file.
